kagome and inuyasha together chapter 3
by yamiyugi122004
Summary: read it and find out.


Kagome and Inuyasha Together?!?!

Disclaimer: I do not know Inuyasha or any of the other characters.this has been written by my girlfriend,kristin.

Chapter 3

Ever since that night the spell was invoked on Kagome, they have been at Naraku's castle.

"Now, let's see what we should do with you now that you're under my control, ne?" said Naraku. He has cast a spell on Kagome, which makes her obey every single little order that Naraku tells her to do. "I think that I should make you do something that I think you would enjoy doing. Go find Kikyo and destroy her!"

Kagome was kneeling down on her knee in front of him. _What?! No! If I killed Kikyo then Inuyasha would never forgive me!_ She thought to herself. But no matter, she just nodded her head then got up and left Naraku's castle and into the direction Kikyo's aura was.

"Inuyasha, where's Kagome?" Asked Shippo. "Wasn't she with you when you went for you walk?"

"Yes Inuyasha, do tell us where Kagome has gone." Said Miroku, supporting Shippo.

Inuyasha sighed and just continued walking on ignoring them. They just looked at him as if they know what happened. As if they've been eavesdropping on their conversation earlier.

"Did you two have a fight again Inuyasha? If you did then I'm guessing she headed back to her home." Said Sango, becoming visible from the shadows with Kirara on her shoulder.

Inuyasha just looked at her then looked away. _Why did she run away? She knows how much I love Kikyo but...why?_ He pondered.

They all just stood there in silence. Inuyasha was looking at the ground still pondering while the others stared at him waiting to see what he would say about what happened between him and Kagome.

Inuyasha took in a deep breath and was going to start explaining what happened before there was a sudden stir in the trees and all the birds in it began to fly away as if there was danger there. They all looked in that direction and started heading towards it. Something must have happened to Kagome because that was the direction of the well.

_Don't worry Kagome. We're coming!_ Thought Inuyasha. _I know you're mad at me for liking Kikyo, but that doesn't mean that I don't have any feelings for you._

"Don't worry my little servant. We'll be there soon. She's not too far away from us, so it's going to be easy to get to her. You should be very happy for what you have accomplished so far." Said Naraku deviously into Kagome's ear.

So many things have been going through Kagome's head for the paced several hours. For instance, why had Naraku chosen her individually and not everybody else who had been weak and had not been able to fight back?

"That question is easy to answer. He chose you specifically because you're closer to Inuyasha and if we have you, it would be easier to destroy him and your precious little friends and have the Jewel of Four Souls all to himself!" Said one of Naraku's reincarnations that he had created. He had said this to her when she was getting ready to leave and destroy Kikyo.

Then when they spotted Kikyo but they haven't spotted them yet, they sent a whole entire flock of demons to go and attack her. They just floated in midair waiting for the correct time to go and attack her themselves. Well, not exactly themselves but Kagome by herself go and attack her.

Naraku gave her a slight nudge as a signal that it was her turn to go down and get Kikyo. And so Kagome was now falling down from the sky and heading towards the ground. She took out her bow and an arrow and started aiming and shooting them at Kikyo. "Shi ne anata abezuriana!!!" She shouted out as she was shooting the arrows.

Kikyo looked up and saw Kagome and gasped out of surprise. _What the hell is she doing here and what is she doing with Naraku?! He must've done something to her in order for her to do this._ She thought. She dodged all of the sacred arrows while taking hers out and aiming it for Naraku's heart. She knew that It was a demon puppet but just to get rid of it because it might be controlling the spell for now.

Kagome looked at Kikyo in the eye for a moment with sorrow in her own. Then after another slight nudge came from where Naraku was.

Kikyo shot the arrow at Naraku and it hit him straight in the heart. After he was shot and destroyed, Kagome fell to her knees and fell face first into the gravel pathway. _She has now been released from the beast. _Thought Kikyo.

A few minutes later, Kagome started to open up her eyes slowly and saw someone looking down on her. "Kikyo?" she whispered softly. _She saved me, but why? I tried to kill her but she still saved my life..._

AN: "Shi ne anata abezuriana!!!" Means die you bitch for those who do not know Japanese.


End file.
